sortilegio de emociones
by sonibel31
Summary: Bella se acaba de graduar de la universidad,pero el destino tiene otros planes para ella.y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termina con un esposo desconocido y llevando una vida que no es suya.


estos timpos an sido muy dificíles para todos hemos tenido que pelear por nuestro sueños nuestras metas nuestros anhelos por todo lo que un dia soñamos ser por la esperanza del mañana y por el amor a nuestras estos momento podemos recordar ese camino que cruzamos para llegar aqui donde hoy estamos donde hubo tristeza,amor,alegrias,donde nos caimos 1000 veces y 1001 una vez nos levantamos hoy en dia se ve el fruto de todo y donde acaba aqui y ahora .Hoy empezamos un nuevo camino uno donde no sabemos que es lo que nos espera que maravillosas cosas nos aguardan y lo que nos va hacer quiero decir a todos que luchen que no se dejen vencer que nada en el mundo puede aplastar sus sueñor que la vida es una y no puedes dejarla sin haber luchado y haber vivido por ella y que no tengan miedo momentos como estos hay muchos en el transcurso de nuestra vida y o podemos dejar de ser fue el discurso de mi graduacion en la universidad,luego que termine todos se pararon aplaudiendo puede ver a mis padre y mi haermano en primera fila con el orgullo en los aires y yo mas aun.

Tengo que confesar que cuando el profesor me dijo que me tocaba a mi dar el discurso pense que no podria que me daria una ataque de nervios o que me quedaria parada mirando a todo el mundo sin que saliera una palabra de mi boca eso hubiera sido el fue la estrega de los diplomas era por orden alfabetico por eso me toco casi de ultimos,cuando el director me llamo le rese a DIOS por que no me callera subiendo las escaleras mi medre me obligo a usar estos asesinos de 12 centimetros por que pensaba qu ya era hora de cambiar un poco mi look subi y pase todo el trabajo de tomarlo y la foto sin ninguna escena embarazosa luego hiba a anunciar el alumno mas sobre saliente de la generacion y para sorpresa mia fui yo subi con cuidado y me lo entrego el director pitt le agradeci a todos los profesores y despues que nos declararon publicistas fue el momnto de lanzar los gorros.

Busque entre la multitud a mi familia -felicidades- senti unos brazos que me abrazaron de sorpresa cuando me gire solo pude ver a Mike con una sonriza de oreja a oreja.

-felicidades para ti tambien mike-no me agradaba mucho este chico siempre se me insistia en salir conmigo pero para nada el era mi tipo.

-no puedo creer que ya terminos la universidad ?sabes donde vas a trabajar?-de verdad este chico no se cansaba.

-no todavia no me e puestos a buscar-le respondi mirando para todos lados haber si los encontraba entre toda esa gente lo unico que oi como respuesta fue un susupiro de el creo que se sintio mal por que creyo que nole esta prestando a tencion a su charla aunque tenia razon pero tenia que abrazar a mi familia.

-sabes me gustaria ir...-o se que fue lo ultimo que dijo por que me distraje viendo como mi madre venia llorando abriendose paso entre la gente hacia mi.

-sabes mike podemos hablar luego-niciquiera lo deje contestarme porque fui y abrace a mi madre como nunca en la vida.

-hija estoy ta orgullosa de ti mi hija es toda una publicista -me dijo agarrandome por los hombros y mirandome con ojos llorosos -no me lo puedo creer pero no hace mucho te carga asi en mis brazos-en ese instante y iso una cuna con sus brazos.

por el rabillos del ojo pude ver como charlie y mi hermano emmett se acercaban.

-ya amor en su graduacion de la escuela le dijiste lo mismo,dejame felicitarla-charlie siempre con sus comentarios aunque nos pareciamos mucho con nuestras actitudes me dio un gran abrazo.

el era sin duda el mas orgulloso sin el yo nunca hubiera podido niciquiera entrar a la escuela el es mi ejemplo a seguir algun dia quisiera ser como hombre que siempre tiene a su familia como una prioridad en la vida que trabaja como un loco para que no les falte nada y nos da todo su amor sin limites.

-hija nunca me decepciones eres mi mas grande orgullo y siempre vas tenr todo mi amor y mi compromiso contigo hija-se le veian los ojos vidriosos pero se que chalie nunca dejaria que sus hijos lo vieran llorar.

-gracias papa te juro que nunca voy a decepcionarte que voy a trabajar para que estes mas orgulloso de mi te amo papi-y lo abrace otra vezcon toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo me otorgaba.

-puuuuuuu-siempre emmett con sus chistes malos

-perdon hermanita pero no deviste apretar tan fuerte a papa-todos reimos

-lo siento emmett fue un error de calculo...pero ven dame un abrazo-mi hemanote de casi 1,98 m fornido de ojos negro alto cabello negro es como todas las chicas lo llaman un hombre irresistible;me also como si fuera un trapo y me dio vueltas como el lo llama abrazo de oso solo escuche las risas de mis padres.

-emmett ya baja a tu hermana-dijo mi padre.

-bella hija no vas a ir a celebrar con tus amigos?

-no mama no tengo ganas prefiero irme a celebrar con ustedes-la verdad que a mis 20 años no me gustaba eso de ir a tomar hasta que no me acordara ni de mi nombre.

emmett tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que te hacia sonreir aunque tubieras muchas razon para no hacerlo pero mi padre se la quito cuando empezo a reclamarle sobre que no termino sus estudios y que nunca tiene un trabajo fijo pero mi madre logro apasiguarlo todo antes de que se armara la tercera guerra mundial.

la verdad mi familia era especial pero asi locos y atolondrados los amaba.


End file.
